wiles of a fox
by songofthesouls
Summary: Eli grew up as a friend of alan but her home was destroyed in a fight over the rouge king, she left to become and is returning to help the people she had once thought of as family in tortall. please read i suck at summaries
1. prolouge

`#the deal is if you recognize it then it ain't mine#

~~~~~~~~~~~Wiles of a Fox~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is a story about the shang fox, and how she positively hates Alan of Pirates Swoop because they grew up together like enemies. But after 11 years is the animosity still there? Please read even with my complete lack of summary writing talents.

=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-PROLOGUE=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The little girl ran as fast as she could away from the steaming wreckage of her once home. The smoke and ash tore at her lungs while she escaped, her long honey colored hair flying in stark contrast to the greys of charred items and the orange of flames licking around her feet. Every thing she had known was gone and reduced to a collection of ashes.

She had then become a street rat with all that it entailed. No one was trustworthy 'cept for her uncle George. This little girl was a foundling, taken in by the cousin of the old rouge (remember her from book 1 of the lioness?) and though she looked the polar opposite they got along quite well for a family. But like all good things it had come to an end when the child was thrown out after a long and gruesome battle for the crown. It had ended with the enemy setting fire to the court (as shown in the 1st paragraph) and destroying the women's wing along with her mother.

This little girl, Eli, was left alone and helpless in a world of traitors and thieves. Eli survived well on her own despite the haunting memories of her mother's last scream of agony within her head, visiting her uncle every so often for fun and happy visits.

But one part wasn't so fun and happy. Her "Cousin" the evil incarnate of all that is sludge-y and atrocious, Alan. Alan was Aly's twin and while the two girls got along fine, Alan and Eli were like oil and vinegar, trying to stay as far away as possible due to the impending evil that was brought with the other.

In fact, an old nanny of the two had decided to lock them up in a room to settle their differences, the damage was pretty minimal, for the two of them. Only a broken chandelier misplaced torches, scorch markes across both sides of the outer corridor and only one painting was completed with 4 holes about the size of a 6yrs fist.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-11 yrs later-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Unfortunately that was all behind her, "and it is never good to dwell on the past for it distracts you from the future" as her mentor the Shang Eel used to say. Eli was now alone, traveling off of the remote island by a boat that would carry her back to her home and remaining family. "I will miss my teacher, the warmth of our smiles when we finally finish a complicated pattern, or when he looked upon me with pride as we finish a level," Eli mourned to herself, "But I cannot be weak," she resolved " I am the Shang Fox, and will show those that oppose me that while I may have been small at one point I have grown and plan to help uncle, aunt, and everyone so they never have to go through what I did."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you guys think? First 10 reviewers get a metaphorical fortune cookie with the fortune on the side, so its more like a cookie and a fortune then a fortune cookie, but oh well.

Please take pity on the writer and review, sorry it's so short though. :c(

Peace, Love, and Cookies!

---song of the souls


	2. return

Disclaimer: if you can recognize it then it obviously isn't mine.

+-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-+

EPOV

There was a loud thunk as the ship hit the port and docked. I watched as the children on the deck laughed and played as if they had been friends all their lives, instead of only a month.

"May I escort you into town miss?" asked one of the more flirtatious (stupid stuck-up gamblers in my opinion) seamen asked me when I was departing.

"I _am _a **shang warrior** my good man so I am sorry (NOT) to say that I can protect myself and your services t me are no longer necessary." I replied to the dimwitted dunderhead, as if I hadn't seen him romancing at least 5 gals a day! When I stepped off of the boat I was immediately surrounded by the sights and smells, like when you recognize someone from a dream and have a tug of remembrance even though you don't even know their names.

"Spices, just 2 silver nobles!" screamed one of the venders and quickly all of the other spice merchants started shouting a new, lower price that seemed better than the others. I walked down the cobbled roads and stopped in front of an empty carriage ready for rent. After haggling with the driver I was hustled into the hold and we were off at a brisk speed towards the castle. Home of my almost family and friends.

Once there I payed the man 1 gold noble and hurriedly stepped inside the central city of Corus. Inside there were soldiers everywhere. In a side ally 2 soldiers were standing over a young boy and beating him with the flat of their swords saying "this is what happens to thieves who take _our _money."

Seeing the injustice of it all was horrifying since I could see their purses clearly hanging from a cord on their belt and swinging with each blow. So in retaliation I crept up behind them swiftly cutting the purses and making sure they felt it so the men would turn on me and leave the boy alone. As I predicted the two lugs turned around and I hung the money in front of their faces saying,

"looking for these? I found them in the most _interesting_ place, right on your belts! Can you believe that?" they lunged at me but were quickly stopped by a bright purple fire that surrounded me as a third soldier came into view.

"I think we should lock her up immediately!" the new recruit said. "WOW and I thought that the army would be kind and fair here when I arrived, and now I don't even get a trial? Oh well, as long as you NEVER take me to your spy master I have heard such gruesome tales about him!" I said in reply, as the three pins (as I now called them) played right into my trap.

"let's take her to George so she'll really get it!" pin one said gleefully. The other two quickly agreed. I was picked up in the ball of magic and carried through the city and into the palace by a side door until we stopped in front of one labeled "George Cooper-don't come in unless it's important".

The three men burst into the room but George just looked up with one quizzical eyebrow raised as to why the three were entering.

"We found this little thief filching our purses while we were on duty so we thought you might know of a suitable punishment for her." Pin 2 said to him.

George looked up at the girl in the cage of magic and said in a strong clear voice, "Hello Eli"

"Hi………….

End of chappie, the cookies with a side of fortune are still up for grabs to the awesomest of you that review! Please no flames!

---songofthesouls


End file.
